


Needs and Wants

by Fyeahvarric



Category: Enslaved: Odyssey to the West
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyeahvarric/pseuds/Fyeahvarric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble involving Monkey, his life, and a change in perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs and Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this some time ago on my personal tumblr and although it is quite short, I like it well enough that posting it here felt appropriate. With any luck, I'll have the inspiration for some Enslaved fiction of more substance in the future.

_“You could…probably stay…if you wanted…I’m just saying. When my father hears about all you’ve done for me I know he’ll offer you a home….if that’s what you want.”_

His life had always been measured by needs rather than wants.

The need for food and fuel outweighed any sort of desire for companionship or a community to blend in to. He’d spent enough time in the presence of others while trading scavenged items for the simple necessities and even in those brief interactions conversation had meant little to him, involving only discussions about what he could get for scraps and a name he’d never really needed to use.

Fight. Survive. Move. He’d never known anything beyond that. Never needed more. Not until Trip.

She’d crossed his path in a mess of broken steel and billowing smoke, leaving him confused in the wreckage of what his life had once been. She’d captured him as surely as the slavers had yet she’d given him a new sort of freedom all the same; with a hacked headband wired to his brain and the first voice to ever speak his name as if it actually meant something.

He’d found himself tied to a girl who had asked him if he was okay and meant it. A girl who cried for killed fish and praised him for his strength when it had only ever seemed to frightened everyone else he’d met.

No one had ever looked at him with concern, with admiration, or even with a smile. Not until Trip.

His life had always been measured by needs rather than wants.

Until she offered him a home and, for the first time in his life, Monkey found something he wanted.


End file.
